


the snow's coming down

by sweetkisses



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Boys In Love, Christmas Eve, Fluff, M/M, just pure christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: Richie and Eddie have an argument on Christmas Eve.





	the snow's coming down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic just stating that christmas isn't all about the presents but being with the ones you love. (Corny but it is true)

They fight. All couples fight. Richie and Eddie have fought since they were fucking six years old and met on the playground at school. Richie stole Eddie’s toy from him and Eddie yelled until he gave it back.

Regardless, all their fights are about dumb shit, like Richie saying something too inappropriate -which is all the time- or that one day when Eddie broke their bathroom mirror on accident -he was really drunk- or Richie embarrassing Eddie on purpose -which is also all the time-.

But the thing about these fights is they are dumb, like I already stated. But they’re dumb because Richie and Eddie argue just to argue and then after a breath of silence they’re okay again. Sure one of them might cry but give them ten minutes until they’re back in each other’s arms with apologizing. It’s a quick and easy fix that they endure.

Which is nice because they both know that their lives aren’t perfect. They both have had struggles growing up. Whether it be Richie’s shitty parents or Eddie’s overbearing mother or even their stress about sexuality. That’s why they bounce back so fast, because a little argument like about Richie touching Eddie’s butt in front of his professor isn’t a big deal. Because they’ve had worse things to deal within their 19 years of life.

The worst fight they had when they were thirteen and Richie broke Eddie’s arm. It was an accident but Eddie was grounded and pissed for about a month. It only ended when Richie came crying to Eddie about how sorry he was and how much he missed him.

But today isn't their worst fight of all time but today’s fight is out of the blue. Neither of them could honestly tell you what exactly started it. In my opinion it’s the stress of the holidays that started it. It is their first Christmas away from Derry. In college, with just the two of them in big old New York City and in a small ass apartment. And their lack of money to afford Christmas presents for each other let alone a Christmas tree without breaking into their rent money.

Needless to say they’re broke college students in love.

Here they stand. Richie standing on one side of the messy kitchen table and Eddie standing on the other. The wood is full of papers and crayons that have been there for about two weeks. In the small kitchen there are words being shouted, not making any sense to either of them, but as long as one shouts louder than the other than it means they’re winning the fight.

“This is fucking ridiculous!” Eddie screeches, throwing his hands up. His face is red as he stomps out of the kitchen with Richie hot in his heels. He’s pissed and trying to create some space.

“It’s ridiculous!?” Richie shouts, hurting Eddie’s ears. His long legs keep him close to his boyfriend as they make their way into their tiny living room. It’s a small room, just a couch, coffee table, a lamp, and a bookshelf full of records. A picture drawing of a Christmas tree hangs in the corner of the room via Richie.

“Yeah! That’s what I fucking said! Open your god damn ears and listen to what I’m saying!” Eddie yells loudly, breaking the sound barrier. He turns to Richie and glares up at him with his hands on his hips.

“This is fucking annoying. No wait- you’re fucking annoying.” Richie rubs a hand over his face.

“I’m annoying?” Eddie pokes Richie’s chest with his finger. “You’re the most annoying person in the whole fucking world I don’t know how anyone puts up with you. I don’t even know how  _I_  fucking put up with you!” Eddie regrets the words as they tumble out of his mouth.

And something inside Richie snaps. He stands up taller, looks down at a much shorter Eddie and yells in a deep voice that would scare Eddie even if Richie wasn’t spitting the words out at him. His hands are curled into fists and Eddie knows that Richie would  _never_  but he wrings his own hands together with anxiety.

“I don’t know how I put up with you either! You’re goddamn annoying and needy. You’re always calling me when I’m at work! Always fucking worried that your fucking fake asthma is going to come back. And always so fucking full of anxiety that you need me to hold your hand crossing the fucking street. News flash Ed’s!  _I’m not your fucking mother!”_

There’s not even a beat of silence before Eddie is crying. Sobbing as he walks backwards from Richie and towards their front door. Richie just watches in self-hatred, his chest heaving and his heart aching at the fact that he’s made the love of his life scrabble away from him and cry.

“E-,” he tries but Eddie lets out a soft cry and puts on his winter jacket. There are tears running down his face but he takes zero effort to wipe them away. Richie takes four steps forward to that job but Eddie is grabbing a pair of his mittens and bolts out the front door of their apartment.

“Eddie!” Richie yells, following him out of the door into the hallway but he’s already gone. He’s a small boy but damn he’s quick to run.

“Fuck,” Richie rubs both hands over his face and walks back inside. He slams the door shut and his paper drawing of a Christmas reef falls off the door out in the hallway. Richie grabs his packet of cigarettes out from his pocket and makes his way to the living room window. He flings it open roughly and lights the stick quickly. Sighing he takes a puff and blows the smoke out into the freezing air.

It’s Christmas Eve. It’s Christmas Eve and Eddie and him are fighting because...because of what? Who even knows at this point. And who the fuck cares. All the matters is Richie lied and said words that he knew would hurt Eddie all because he wanted to win the fight.

“I’m sorry.” Richie mumbles into the winter air. He wipes at his eyes, only two tears have fallen, and looks upwards as snow slowly begins to fall down.

If Eddie were here he would ask Richie to put the cigarette out and close the window. He would complain about Richie letting cold air into their already cold apartment. And then Richie would smirk, follow his askings, and comment at the fact that Eddie is wearing small red shorts and a small T-shirt so that is why he is cold. He would then probably lift Eddie up and force Eddie to cuddle him on the couch with kisses and giggles as Richie practices his radio voices against the others skin.

Now that would have been a nice Christmas Eve. Alas, I have to sit here and write this story of how their first true Christmas as  _RichieandEddie_  is turning out not to be the best.

Richie turns his head back to their living room, focusing on the paper Christmas tree he drew.

_Two weeks ago:_

_“What the fuck?” Eddie laughs, throwing his head back and moving across the living room to stand in front of the wall. He’s just gotten home from work_ _w_ _hile Richie was off and was bored and decided that since they can’t afford a tree; he’ll make one. So that’s what he did, he made one._

_“Do you like it?” Richie slaughters over where Eddie stands. “The guy at the tree farm put up quite a bargain but I got him to lower the price by half!” Richie jokes, sliding his hand across Eddie’s lower back and rests it on his hip_ _t_ _o pull them close._

_“Hmm,” Eddie leans into his side. “I bet he put a big fight, this must have been his best one.” Eddie plays along._

_“Second best, some dick stole the better tree but I hope you still like it.” Richie chuckles._

_“I think a child could draw a better tree but yes I do like it.” Eddie answers. And he really does like it, because they’re poor and Richie is amazing in every way. Little things like this prove how perfect Richie is. If_ _Richie_ _wasn’t_ _here than_ _Eddie_ _would cry at the sight of a crayon drawn Christmas tree._

_One week ago:_

_Richie comes home from work, tired and smelly. It’s very late and Eddie is already in bed; still awake and waiting for Richie. But Richie is smelly and dirty and he if falls into their bed then he’ll get kicked off the bed so instead he shuts the front door and flips down onto the couch. He lets his right arm hand down off the couch as he looks at their living room._

_Eddie cleaned earlier, that’s simple to tell because not a speck of dust is on anything. But there is something new in their house, under their paper Christmas tree. Two new pieces of paper are taped to the wall, on them are two beautifully drawn presents. Richie squints_ _through_ _his contacts and reads the tags on the presents;_ from Ed’s to Richie _._

_Richie slips off the couch and walks into their bedroom. Eddie is still awake, reading a book about_ _c_   _crime, he smiles when Richie walks in, and then frowns when he smells the dirty boy._

_“You stink.” Eddie comments. Richie ignores him and straddles him on the bed, over the covers. Eddie opens his mouth to protest but Richie is planting their mouths together. The smaller boy squeaks and kisses back for a second before pushing Richie back -back -back until the taller boy stubbles off the bed._

_“Ed’s-.”_

_“Don’t call me that. Shower first, make out later.” Eddie smiles, picking up his book. Richie stares for a moment, a loose smile on his face before he tuts into the shower with love in his heart._

_Yesterday:_

_Eddie is sat on the couch, talking to Richie about some random person he saw on the street yesterday. It’s a boring story but Richie nods along with a smile as he adds the finishing touches to his pictures. It’s another crayon drawing. This one is four pieces of paper that fit together to make a very large present. In the tag it reads;_ to Eddie Spaghetti from Richie (was gonna put my dick in this box but it was too large to fit).

_When Richie moves_   _across the living room to tape it next to the tree and the presents. Eddie stops talking mid story. He’s curled on the couch, feet tucked into large warm socks, he’s wearing Richie’s sweatpants and a small t-shirt. He looks adorable as he reads the tag on Richie’s present from across the room. Richie stands next to the wall, waiting for Eddie’s comment about it._

_“The box is too large for your tiny_ _d_ _ick?” Eddie smirks, teasing Richie._

_“The box is too large for my dick but I know your mom can still take it.” Richie teases back. There is a beat of silence until Eddie_   _h_ _ops up and chases the other boy around the room. They laugh and it ends when Eddie jumps onto Richie’s back, taking them down on the couch. Richie flips so he’s laying on his back and looks up at Eddie who is glaring cutely down at him._

_“I hate you.” Eddie whispers._

_“If you hate me, than kiss me.” Richie tells him._ _A_ _terrible_ _proposition_ _._  

_“That’s not how hate works.” Eddie tells him but leans down to kiss the trashmouth anyways._

_Present:_

Sighing again Richie finishes his cigarette and flings it down the street below. No one is there don’t worry. Its 6pm on Christmas Eve, prime celebration time with friends and family. Eddie is both of those. And fuck Richie is an idiot and a jackass and all the other names in the book from A to Z. They love each other, they should be together, sitting in front of their paper tree and just being in love.

Quickly, Richie shuts the window, grabs his keys, his jacket, a pair of gloves and leaves the apartment. He’s stepping out onto the sidewalk that is now covered in a thin layer of white as he tries to slip on the gloves. Only they’re too small. He chuckles put wrangles his hands into them anyways because once he finds Eddie he’s gonna get an earful if he’s not wearing gloves. Or a scarf and a hat; which still lie upstairs.

No time to waste. Richie looks around, trying to figure out the direction in which Eddie would have gone. They haven’t been in New York long, only about a few months but there is one spot that Eddie adores. The library; a few blocks over. Richie begins to make his journey to find his boyfriend, watching the ground as the snowflakes fall into his black curly hair.

As he walks he passes a building with an open window; jingle bells blaring loudly. He then begins to hum the song, thinking of the most honest and sincere apology he can give Eddie.  _I’m and ass_ \- good but not the best.  _You’re so important to me_ \- we are getting better here.  _I love everything about you_ \- I can feel a fire burning with love.  _I lied, I was angry and you’re perfect in every way_ \- great now just put that all together when you see Eddie.

Of course this is when he reaches the library, it’s closed. But Eddie is sitting on one of the stairs, the snow piling in around him. He spots a humming Richie and stands up quickly, standing on the stair so he’s the same height as Richie. The taller boy approaches and forms his thought out apologize.

But he’s an idiot so it comes out so wrong.

“I lied. I love your ass, it’s so important and perfect in every way.” He says as if his brain has short circuited. Richie chuckles at himself and he looks at Eddie, hair melting the falling snow and tear stains on his checks. He chuckles too. A small one but a small one with a smile.

“You’re an idiot.” Eddie says smiling as bright as the snow.

“I am,” Richie tries again. “I didn’t mean what I said to you; you know I didn’t mean it. I’m just mad because we have no money and all I got you for Christmas was a shittly draw Christmas present.” Richie admits, kicking at the snow and keeping his eyes on Eddie. The smaller boy is still smiling as he takes a step down to his normal height level.

“I know you didn’t mean it and I’m sorry too. Those presents under the tree, there’s nothing in them,” Eddie jokes. “And I wish there was, I wish I could give you something to open. Hopefully next year we will have money for gifts.”

“If you wanna give me something to open, I’m pretty sure I can get your legs to open wide for me.” Richie teases, earning an eye roll, a small slap on his arm and a:

“You’re disgusting Richie.” Eddie moves so that their toes are touching. He puts one mittened hand on Richie’s arm.

“But you still love me Ed’s.” It’s not a question but Eddie answers it anyways.

“I guess I do.” And Richie leans down, placing a too small gloved hand onto Eddie cheek. The smaller boy placing his other hand on Richie’s neck. Their lips meet in the middle, slow and soft and full of love. Snow falls down around them and when their kiss deepens, just a bit, Richie somehow manages to turn his moan into a short verse of jingle bells. Eddie rolls his eyes.

It’s not their best Christmas Eve. But later that night, sat cuddling on their couch, staring at the falling snow out of the window that is illuminated by the moonlight, their paper tree and presents on their wall, Eddie rolling his eyes at Richie’s lame jokes, in that moment; it’s is their best Christmas Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
